


Let Me Wrap You In My Warm and Tender Love

by LittleSparrow69



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A little bit of obedience kink, Aftercare, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Communication, Healthy Relationships, Jack will always take care of Mac, M/M, Mac has issues, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission, Praise Kink, Subspace/Euphoria, They talk about Mac's issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: Jack follows his instincts during a moment of intimacy.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115
Collections: DarkBloodWolf13's Collection





	Let Me Wrap You In My Warm and Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Warm and Tender Love by Percy Sledge
> 
> Club name is a nod to Supernatural - my comfy slipper fandom to which I always revert when stressed or stumped. 
> 
> At it's heart this is about the praise kink. It encompasses other things as well but it all started with the initial scene where I wanted to showcase Mac's praise kink and to a lesser degree his obedience kink. 
> 
> Definition of praise: To express warm approval or admiration of. 
> 
> [THIS](https://smol-kit-bean.tumblr.com/post/181834020046/could-you-tell-us-a-bit-about-praise-kink-please) is an article that both Jack and I found interesting when researching.

“God,” Jack breathed in the break between kisses, mouthing his way along Mac’s jawline. “Been waiting all week to get my hands on you in this get up.” 

Mac made a small sound of surprise that drew Jack back to his mouth, lips parting as Jack licked his way inside, tongue sweeping deep and thorough to taste every inch he could reach. They had an unspoken agreement to never mix business with pleasure and Jack was nothing if not professional so it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility that Mac had been completely unaware of his appraisal until he’d made mention of it. Their week long mission at Stereotype had finally culminated in three arrests earlier in the evening and their brief stint undercover at the club had come to an end. Jack still wore the faded jeans and black t-shirt he’d donned as a bouncer and Mac...Mac wore nothing but the soft, supple leather pants that served as the ‘uniform’ for the club’s wait staff. 

It was late when they made their way back to the hotel, Riley and Bozer heading to their respective rooms as Jack closed and locked the door behind them. Mac immediately shed his footwear and when he would have made his way to the shower Jack waylaid him by wrapping a hand around his wrist and leading him to the bed. Mac came easily enough, smiling tiredly as Jack sat on the edge and pulled him into his lap until the young man was straddling him. Jack cupped his backside and tugged him in close. 

For long moments there was nothing but the sound of their breathing and soft, wet kisses as they savored the intimacy they’d been denied since the start of their assignment. Eventually Jack’s hands worked their way up the expanse of Mac’s back, enjoying the firm, smooth play of muscle until he could cradle Mac’s skull and draw back just enough to look his fill. He drank in every nuance of Mac’s expression and the subtle differences to his everyday appearance. It didn’t take long for one of the other servers to pull Mac aside and give him a mini-makeover of sorts to help increase his tip intake…not that Mac suffered at all in that area. His eidetic memory of the most outrageous drink and food orders had made him popular almost immediately, but Jack had to admit the changes were extraordinary. 

Mac’s blonde hair was artfully mussed and curled slightly at the edges. Exposed skin shimmered with a faint hint of body glitter and a braided, black leather cuff circled his left bicep. A small silver hoop adorned Mac’s right nipple, not a real piercing – he knew that, but costume jewelry or not it pinched all the same and Jack wanted nothing more than to tease the perked flesh with his tongue. 

“Jesus, kid,” but it was Mac’s kohl rimmed eyes that held Jack captive, stirring something deep and primal within him. “You have no idea…”

They’d been perfectly lined earlier, but now they were softly smudged and the electric blue of those eyes were almost otherworldly in the low lighting of the room. Jack hadn’t even realized he’d lost his train of thought until Mac’s brows drew together with a hint of confusion and curiosity to inform Jack that his boy really did have no idea how truly breathtaking he was. Mac had been hit on a little too much to be completely oblivious to his appeal – but it was possible he’d never fully comprehend the extent of Jack’s particular attraction. It wasn’t just his good looks. It was his heart, his head, his charm…everything about the young man was just…

“Beautiful.” 

Jack hadn’t realized he’d verbalized the sentiment until Mac blinked at him, somewhat startled by the random and reverent compliment. Jack’s smile was all fond affection as Mac blushed and dipped his head bashfully. He pulled the kid in closer, resting their foreheads together before tracing his way down the length of each arm. His fingers circled Mac’s wrists, guiding slow and purposeful, until they were crossed behind Mac’s back. 

“Keep these here for me?” he asked. 

Not a hint of hesitation as Mac nodded - though a hitch in his breathing told Jack all he needed to know. He kissed Mac’s forehead as one palm settled at his lower back for support and the other hand gently tipped Mac’s chin up to meet his gaze. 

“Good boy,” he whispered. 

Mac’s face flooded with color again but his eyes also darkened with arousal. Jack could feel the evidence of it growing between them and he shifted just enough to maximize the contact between denim and leather. Mac blinked, lashes fluttering overtime as he gasped almost inaudibly. 

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Jack gripped his chin, a little less gentle this time, and pulled him in for another kiss – tongue thrusting and lewd as he plundered Mac’s mouth. Jack purred with undeniable pleasure as Mac submitted to the demanding kiss, submissive in a way he never was outside the bedroom. 

Mac turned his head to the side as Jack licked his way to his birthmark and nipped at the smooth line of jaw before trailing lower to the juncture of neck and shoulder. Just ghosting over the spot with his lips and a hint of stubble sent a shiver of anticipation through the man in his arms. Jack smiled against pale skin and then sank his teeth into flawless flesh. Just enough to leave an impression of teeth before soothing it with his tongue and then latching on to the spot hard enough to draw blood to the surface. He knew it was a highly erogenous area for Mac so he was ready when the kid surged with a low moan, hips hiccupping as Jack held him close and continued to suckle at his neck like some desperate vampire long denied his last feed. 

“Jack…” 

It could have been a warning or a plea, too much or not enough, but all Jack could do was latch on a little bit harder with a faint growl that nowhere near mirrored the level of possession he felt when it came Mac. 

_Mine._

As if Mac had heard the word and it was the cue he’d been waiting for, the kid practically melted in his arms, going boneless as Jack’s hands spanned between shoulder blades to support his weight. Jack finally broke the seal against Mac’s skin and blew cool air over the wet, quickly forming bruise. Mac noticeably shuddered, head falling back as Jack kissed his way to the hollow at the base of his throat, tongue dipping in to taste the salty-sweet tang of clean sweat. He lingered for a long moment, lapping delicately as Mac hummed in approval. 

Jack couldn’t help but appreciate the flexibility of the man in his arms. He leaned forward ever so slightly, easing Mac lower as he mouthed his way to another very well-known and highly erotic erogenous zone - Mac completely relaxed and at ease in Jack’s arms. It was a position Jack wouldn’t be able to hold for long due to the strain it put on his back…but Mac’s response was sure to make it worthwhile. 

Dusky rose nipples were pebbled and hard. Jack wasted no time pulling the flesh without the piercing into his mouth and tugging at it with gentle pulses of suction. Mac had no real leverage with his hands behind his back but somehow managed to arch just that little bit more and Jack nipped at the bud playfully, relishing the hiss and squirm that resulted. He’d learned early on the kid was particularly sensitive in this area and prone to make the most amazing noises without so much as a hint of self-consciousness. It was something Mac enjoyed and wasn’t shy about showing it. Jack took shameless advantage of it every chance he got. 

Jack kissed his way to the other nipple and swirled his tongue over it slowly, enjoying the contrast of skin and metal, getting a feel for how secure the piercing was and how it moved and tugged the perked bud. Jack felt more than heard the rumble of pleasure as Mac reacted. If anything was going to bring out Mac’s submissive side it was a healthy dose of nipple play. Jack upped the ante a little and flicked at the tip of the pierced nub, aggressive and focused. It resulted in a series of helpless puppy whines that Jack had never heard before, the lithe body in his lap writhing in delicious torment as Jack showed no mercy. Pressed together as they were there was no hiding how turned on both men were, cocks rock hard and straining against their respective attire. 

“Jack…” Mac’s voice was low and desperate. “Nnnggghh….” 

Jack lost himself in the taste and feel of the young man, going back and forth between pierced and unpierced. Soft whimpers of approval trickled from the pale arch of Mac’s throat as Jack stroked lovingly at one nipple – turning on a dime to deep groans of undeniable pleasure as the other was alternately sucked and nibbled. Jesus…the kid was so very reactive to every little touch. He fucking loved it. And while he knew from experience Mac could get off this way, Jack could already feel the first twinges of discomfort in his back. He swirled and flicked each bud one last time then regrettably left them wet and wanting as he trailed his way upward, guiding Mac and himself to the vertical position they started with. 

Mac’s face was flushed, hair tousled as he rocked against Jack with an adorably confused expression – no doubt wondering at the sudden change. Jack curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled Mac in for a kiss. Mac gave as good as he got, practically humping Jack as tongues dueled back and forth, panting as they broke apart. Jack’s eyes dropped to Mac’s mouth – lips puffy and slick. The kid huffed a small sigh of impatience at Jack’s inaction. 

“More,” Mac ordered as his body rolled, so certain Jack would give him what he needed.

“Say please,” Jack suggested. 

Mac’s response was immediate.

“Please.” 

Jack was pretty sure his dick actually twitched at that. _Christ._

Something at the edge of Jack’s consciousness stirred. They’d skirted around this a few times, playing safe and never actually talking about it…and it _was_ something they should talk about before delving in too deeply, but Jack had always been one to follow his instincts and now was no different. 

“You like following orders?” Jack asked. His voice never changed. No hint of mocking or expectation. 

Mac’s eyes were bright with arousal. No hesitation in his response. 

“Just yours.” 

That surprised a rusty chuckle out of Jack. “Good answer.” 

“Come on, Jack,” Mac was getting more than a little restless. “Touch me. Please.” 

Jack reached for the piercing again, fingering the small hoop. Mac’s lashes fluttered like hummingbird wings. His mouth opened – soft and inviting, head tipping slightly back and to the side in a timid but obvious display of submission. Jack twisted flesh and metal gently and was rewarded with a faint mewl of need that went straight to his groin. 

“Jesus,” Jack swore as Mac arched his back slightly in offering, arms still voluntarily pinned behind his back. “I love how responsive you are, darlin’. You’re so good for me. So good.” 

Mac practically preened at the words even as the darker pink of embarrassment overtook the flush of arousal, panting breaths quickening and growing more pronounced. Jack knew he was walking a delicate line here. It was one thing to suspect his partner had a praise kink and test it out unobtrusively, like he’d been doing for the last few months during random encounters. It was quite another thing to drag it into the open and shine a light on it without warning but Jack had never been one to second guess himself. 

“Are you my good boy, Angus?” Jack purposely used the kid’s given name to grab his attention. It worked. Mac’s gaze immediately snapped to meet his. “Do you like it when I say nice things about you? Tell you how brilliant and beautiful you are?” A heartbeat or two of silence, then, “Do you get off on it, sweetheart?” 

Jack’s tone remained light and void of judgement but the pretty pink hue slowly leached from Mac’s skin and left pale white in its wake as Jack’s last few words permeated. The kid froze like deer caught in headlights. Not completely of course, it was impossible to bring your breathing, your pulse, your obvious arousal to a full stop on command, but a sudden stillness infused the young man in his lap. 

Mac wasn’t even blinking, just staring at Jack with wide eyes – caught out in something he’d thought well-hidden or perhaps wasn’t even aware of at all. Jack knew Mac well and recognized the quiet, internal edge of panic brewing beneath the surface. He had to shut that down quickly or any chance of intimacy would soon be lost. Jack cupped Mac’s face tenderly, the edge of his thumb stroking along the ridge of cheekbone as he held Mac’s gaze. 

_Don’t be embarrassed,_ Jack’s plea silent yet heartfelt. Then, “I’ve got you, darlin’. I promise…I’ve got you.” 

Jack let the words sink and settle. Let his touch convey what words couldn’t as Mac searched his gaze with intensity normally reserved for dismantling explosive devices. Jack let him look. He was an open book. Always had been where Mac was concerned. 

_Trust me,_ Jack projected. Everything about him radiated love, safety, and acceptance. _Please. Trust me. You trust me with everything else…trust me with this._

Mac’s gaze changed, morphing into something fragile and complicated, wary in a way Jack suspected had nothing to do with him. The moment stretched slow like taffy. He gave Mac the time he needed, even as he was beginning to berate himself for pushing. When Mac finally dropped his eyes and dipped his chin, Jack had no idea what was going to happen – only that he’d follow Mac’s lead as always. His patience paid off as Mac slowly turned into Jack’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. He met Jack’s gaze again through a fringe of lashes, baby blues vulnerable in a way that few were ever allowed to see.

Jack’s voice was gentle, humbled as always by Mac’s trust in him. “There’s my brave boy.” 

There was a noticeable stutter in Mac’s breathing and Jack felt the warmth of yet another blush infuse the kid’s pretty face with color as Mac noticeably fought to maintain eye contact. His partner was not normally shy when it came to sex. In fact Mac had proven to be rather the opposite. He was confident, adventurous and downright playful much to Jack’s ultimate delight. There was something about this though, about being praised, that was embarrassing for the young man. Sadly, Jack had concluded that it was more than likely because he hadn’t gotten enough of it as a child and just didn’t know what to do with it. Jack wanted nothing more than to put Mac at ease and make him comfortable, in this moment, and many more to come. 

“You’re not alone you know,” Jack informed him. “You have no idea how much just the thought of doing this for you turns me on. How often I have to bite my tongue to keep things from slipping out.” 

Mac lifted his chin, evenly meeting Jack’s gaze. Surprised. Pleased. Hopeful. 

Jack slid a hand between them, molding it to Mac’s erection. Despite the interruption they were both still hard and ready and his boy bucked into the grip eagerly. Jack smoothed his other hand from Mac’s cheek to the back of his neck. 

“We’re just going to play this by ear, okay?” Jack kissed the corner of Mac’s mouth. “I’m not going to hold back some of the things I want to say.” Another kiss, lower, edging along that spectacular jaw line. “You’re going to let yourself respond without worrying about what I think…because I’m telling you now darlin’,” Jack’s lips soft as they reached and stroked the whorls of Mac’s ear. “Nobody has _ever_ turned me on like you do. There’s nothing you could say or do that would make me think less of you.” 

Jack dropped his hand to Mac’s leather clad hip, thumb stroking the smooth skin above the waistline as he pulled back to meet Mac’s gaze again, close enough to kiss but just shy of doing so. 

“That being said,” he continued seriously. “If at any time it’s too much and you want to stop, just say the word. No harm no foul. End of discussion. No questions asked. Okay?” 

Mac nodded. 

“Say it for me, sweetheart,” Jack pushed. It wasn’t a request. Jack put a little authority behind it to gauge Mac’s reaction

“I got it, Jack,” Mac responded earnestly, not a hint of sass evident. And if Jack wasn’t mistaken, Mac’s breathing had ticked up a notch also. 

There was a formalized version of what they were doing. Jack once had a partner that was pretty heavily into BDSM. He knew about kink negotiation, safe words, subspace and aftercare. It had been a whole lot of fun for a while but ultimately not something he’d wanted to be locked into. In the wide spectrum of things, Mac’s praise kink was pretty tame, but as far as Jack was concerned the etiquette of it all still applied when introducing something new. 

“That’s good, sweetheart,” Jack said as he fondled the kid’s erection, applying gentle, random pressure to the hard length in an effort to guide the focus back to the physical aspect of things now that they’d addressed the elephant in the room. “You’ve always been such a good boy.” 

Mac’s face was open, his voice honest. “Only for you, Jack.” 

Jack’s breath caught. The flutter of butterflies in his stomach clashing with the white hot arousal that tore through him. The hand at Mac’s hip smoothed to his lower back and Jack pulled him in close, chest to chest, lips grazing but not catching. With Mac straddling him, Jack actually had to tilt his head back to meet the young man’s gaze. 

“God, that’s one of the things I love most about you,” Jack admitted. He should have known really. “Once you commit to something you’re all in. You don’t back down. Ever.” 

Mac pressed into Jack’s hand again and rolled his hips, rocking minutely, small puffs of air feathering over Jack’s face. 

“Just one of the things, huh?” Mac panted. 

Jack smiled. It never was Mac’s style to leave him hanging. Even in this he offered Jack direction. 

“One of many,” Jack responded honestly. They couldn’t avoid each other’s gazes at this point and Jack easily read the subtle yet lingering embarrassment. “Shall I count the ways?” 

Mac’s hesitation was infinitesimal. Only noticeable because Jack was hyper attuned to every response. A tremor of the vulnerability his boy had to be feeling permeated Mac’s voice. “Please.” 

The affection Jack felt for this kid suddenly rivaled his arousal. 

“I meant what I said earlier, you know.” 

Mac tilted his head curiously. 

“You’re one of the bravest people I know.” Jack wasn’t surprised when Mac colored at the compliment. Jack laughed but it was fond and indulgent. “So pretty when you blush,” Jack continued. “Just can’t hide it with that fair complexion of yours.” It was so nice to be able to just say what he was thinking instead of monitoring himself. “Your skin goes all pink and rosy.” 

Mac almost ducked his head but caught himself and held Jack’s gaze. 

“The same thing happens when you’re running high on adrenaline or you’ve had a few beers. The first time I ever wanted to kiss you we’d had a couple of drinks on the deck and I said something, don’t even remember what it was, but your head fell back and you laughed.” Jack’s expression softened at the memory. “Not one of your polite little laughs either, a real belly laugh. I think I knew, even then, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Well that was a little deeper than Jack had anticipated. He wasn’t planning on baring his soul but now that it was out there, no way was he taking it back, especially since it was true. Mac was hanging on Jack’s every word and Jack was surprised at how easily they came. He’d been slightly worried that his mind would suddenly go blank when and if this very opportunity ever arose. Mac was rock hard beneath his hand, no question in Jack’s mind that his words of praise were feeding his boy’s arousal. Jack continued the subtle pulsing of pressure along the leather clad length. 

“I love your laugh, darlin’,” Jack continued. “I love your smile, your wit, your sense of humor, your sarcasm…” 

Mac interrupted Jack’s list with an indignant huff of air as he distractedly responded. “You hate my sarcasm.” 

_Pfft!_

“I secretly love your sarcasm,” Jack proclaimed with aggressive sincerity. “It delights the hell out of me.” 

Mac’s breathing was unsteady, his lean body strung tight, held in thrall by Jack’s carefully chosen words. It wasn’t uncommon for praise kink to drift into the realm of humiliation, in variations from subtle and sweet to vulgar and derogatory. Jack wanted to avoid that at all costs until they could actually discuss things in more detail. And if he were honest with himself it would be hard on him to degrade Mac in any way, even if the kid wanted it. 

“You know what else I love about you, sweetheart?” They were so close that Jack could feel the piercing in Mac’s nipple pressed into his skin, feel the tackiness of sweat forming a seal between them and the slow, languid roll of Mac’s hips. “That big beautiful brain of yours. You’re so damn smart, darlin’. So smart.” 

When Mac actually whimpered at that Jack let their lips slot together, loose and lax, rocking open mouthed against each other as Jack randomly teased at Mac’s lush lower lip with the tip of his tongue. 

“That’s it,” Jack encouraged. “Let yourself go. I’m right here, Angus.” 

“J..J…Jack….” Mac’s rare stutter made a low, breathless appearance, body trembling in the wake of his arousal. 

“Shhhhhh, I’ve got you,” Jack soothed. The fingertips pressed to Mac’s lower back gently caressed sweat slick skin. “You have no idea what a gift this is for me. I know how hard it is for you to let your guard down, and I know why. Thank you,” genuine and honest sincerity bled through Jack’s voice. “Thank you for trusting me with this.” 

Mac lowered his chin and met Jack’s lips. Jack got the impression Mac wanted to say something as well but it was getting harder and harder for him to string words together. 

“Later,” Jack understood and reassured. “It’s okay.” 

Mac rested his forehead against Jack’s in acknowledgement, panting quick and harsh as Jack held him close. 

“You’re so pretty like this darlin’,” Jack knew Mac didn’t like being called pretty on the norm, but in this particular scenario he was betting that it was permissible. “I love having you in my lap…in my arms…at my mercy.” 

There was no question as to who was really in control here, and it wasn’t Jack. That last bit was just talk and they both knew it. Jack playing a role that excited them both and Mac allowing it to take place - because all it would take is one word, one sound of discontent, and it would be over. 

“You have any idea how many times I wanted to break cover and put you on your knees in the middle of that club?” Jack breathed. “Show everyone just who you belong to?” 

Mac’s rhythm broke, hips jerking instead of rocking. Jack wondered if it was the possessive tone of his voice or the voyeuristic aspect of the comment that garnered the reaction

“Mmmmm, yeah,” Jack hummed deeply, letting the words come. “Would you like that, baby?” 

Another hitch of hips, this time accompanied by a sound that had Jack meeting Mac’s gaze only to find the young man’s eyes had snapped tightly shut, brows drawn downward. Jack had a moment of consternation that he’d said the wrong thing and then backtracked in his mind. Quickly assessing the potential issue he discovered that he’d pulled out a pet name he’d never used with Mac before. Jack’s repertoire of endearments was broad, especially when it came to Mac. But there was one that he kept pretty close to the vest and it only came out in the most intimate of moments…and with only one other person. 

With Mac’s eyes screwed shut it was hard to tell if the kid was into it or not. He really needed confirmation one way or another to give him some idea of how to proceed. Mac’s face was glowing, perspiration accentuating flawless skin and darkening the blonde at his temples. Lovely. Always so lovely. 

“Open your eyes, Darlin’,” Jack requested nicely and waited a heartbeat or two. Not even a flicker of compliance. He changed his tone. “Look at me, Angus.” 

Mac’s eyes flew open, dark and dilated, ringed with a rim of sapphire and oh… _oh_. 

Jack breathed in relief, certainty and a bit of awe. “You like that.” A statement of fact.

Mac opened his mouth but instead of words a delicate whine filled the intimate space between them. Jack was already feeling like a sixteen year old ready to cream his jeans and the sound almost put him over the top. Mac was flying a little too high on arousal to be embarrassed at this point but his eyes were huge and dark, a measure of desperation at the loss of control visible, if only to Jack’s trained eye. He pulled the hand between them free and cupped Mac’s face, thumb stroking gently.

“I’m here,” Jack promised. “I’ve got you. Whatever’s holding you back - let it go. I’ll catch you.” 

Mac whimpered helplessly. 

“That’s it. I’ve got you,” Jack reassured. “You’re such a good boy, Angus. Still got those hands behind your back like I asked. Haven’t even thought about moving them have you?” It wasn’t really a question. “It’s okay, you know. To let someone take over for just a little bit. Someone you trust. Someone who loves you.”

They were doing a combination of rocking and grinding at that point and Mac’s lashes were beginning to flutter in that way that Jack knew he was getting close. Jack had read an article early on when he’d discovered Mac’s praise kink that it was possible for some individuals to get off on praise alone. He’d had a hard time believing it at the time but looking at Mac now he didn’t doubt that it was possible. The kid was slick with sweat and writhing in Jack’s lap, needy for it in a way that he’d only ever been with Jack’s cock buried deep inside and hitting that special spot. 

“Yeah,” Jack encouraged, watching every minute flicker of expression flit across Mac’s face. “So fucking hot. Everything about you does it for me, Angus. I love your body, your mind, your heart. The way you follow my orders here without question but only when you feel like it in the field. There’s _nothing_ I’d change about you, sweetheart. You’re perfect.” 

Jack felt like he was rambling a bit but the words were all true and from the heart so he just went with it. Apparently it was the right thing because something subtle changed in Mac’s response, body hard and coiled…vibrating on the brink of release. 

“Yeah, oh yeah…that’s it,” Jack groaned. “Let go…come on…come for me, baby.” 

Mac cried out as if he’d been waiting for permission. His head fell back and Jack cradled his skull, gently forcing the young man to maintain eye contact, his splayed hand at Mac’s back pressing them close to feel every glorious twitch and tremor. 

“Yeah,” Jack watched as sheer, overwhelming pleasure surpassed the initial spark of orgasm and Mac’s face went lax, eyes watering, lips parted and now silent as he fell apart in Jack’s arms. “That’s it sweet boy. Jesus, look at you. So fucking beautiful.” 

Jack was on the brink of coming himself as Mac seized and stuttered in his lap, the moment lingering in that way in which time seemed to slow just for them before reality rudely returned. Mac blinked double time and Jack saw the first hint of white as the kid’s eyes rolled. A faint helpless noise emanated from Mac’s throat just as Jack realized what was about to happen. 

“I’ve got you, Angus,” he assured seconds before the seizing body in his arms went boneless and arms that had been pinned so obediently behind Mac’s back fell to his sides. Jack pulled him in close until Mac’s head was resting on his shoulder and just held him as his own body wrestled with the unexpected interruption of his impending orgasm. It wasn’t necessarily painful but it was very uncomfortable as he breathed through the transition – unwilling to get off while Mac was unconscious. 

By the time he’d gotten it under control Mac was already beginning to stir. Hand still at the back of the kid’s head, Jack stroked his fingers through Mac’s hair and gave him time to get his bearings. A minute or so later Mac took some of his weight back and Jack attempted to ease the young man back to get a look at him. He was surprised and a little concerned when Mac made a small sound of distress and locked his arms around Jack to prevent the movement. 

“Okay…”Jack froze momentarily before his instincts kicked in. “Okay…I’ve got you.” 

His arm circled Mac’s lower back in an embrace and he cupped the back of Mac’s neck with his free hand as his partner clung to him. Normally Jack would be worried about the uncharacteristic behavior but his limited experience with BDSM assured him that Mac had just had a very euphoric experience similar to that of subspace and was in need of a little aftercare. 

Jack just held him as their breathing returned to normal, rocking gently, fingers stroking as bodies cooled. For some reason it was the sight of Mac’s vulnerable bare feet that had Jack questioning himself, wondering if he’d pushed too hard or perhaps should have waited until they’d talked about it first. Mac was such an old soul that Jack sometimes forgot how young he truly was and how emotional even a tame scene like this could be. Jack kissed the lightly freckled skin of Mac’s shoulder and forged a slow and gentle path along his neck until he reached Mac’s ear. 

“Tell me you’re okay,” he whispered. 

Mac nodded but it was a small and tremulous thing. Jack pressed his lips together in consternation because that wasn’t very reassuring. Mac must have realized it because a few seconds later he pulled back just enough to meet Jack’s gaze. 

“I’m okay, Jack,” Mac assured.

There were so many things he wanted to say, so much they needed to talk about and it was all on the tip of his tongue. Mac must have sensed this as well because the next thing Jack knew Mac had cupped the side of his face and his thumb pressed firmly against Jack’s lips to prevent him from speaking. 

“I’m more than okay, Jack. I really am,” Mac reiterated. “And I know that we need to talk about this…but can we not do it right now, please?” 

Jack capitulated easily with a slight nod and pressed a kiss to Mac’s thumb. It was the least he could do after springing it on the kid without warning. “Sure thing, darlin’. Whenever you’re ready.” 

They shared a kiss. It went a long way in reassuring Jack that he hadn’t damaged something precious between them. And while he would have been happy to fall into bed as they were, Mac was already wriggling backwards, lowering his feet to the carpet in anticipation of a nice hot shower. His knees buckled a little as he stood and one hand went to Jack’s shoulder for balance even as one of Jack’s hands went to Mac’s hip to hold him steady as he stretched out legs that had been locked in the same position for too long. 

“Easy.” 

Mac took his time, stretching each leg out individually before releasing his hold on Jack and walking away from him towards the bathroom. Jack let him go, enjoying the nice view those leather pants afforded and expecting the distance Mac put between them after being so intimately exposed. Mac paused as he entered the room, one hand on the door frame, and looked back over his shoulder. 

“You coming?” he asked like it was a given, like he was surprised that Jack wasn’t right behind him. 

“Oh,” Jack perked up in surprise at the offer and was already on his feet. “It’d take a stronger man than me to turn down an offer like that, Hoss.” 

Mac turned the water on and let it get to temperature as they undressed and if Mac needed a little bit of assistance with leather that fit like a glove, well then Jack was more than happy to help. And if Jack was still semi-hard from his aborted orgasm, it was pretty hard to hide once he was standing in nothing but his birthday suit. Mac managed to look both concerned and guilty as he reached for him but Jack redirected by grasping Mac’s wrist and pulling him in for an embrace. 

“It’s okay. I’m a big boy,” Jack assured with a kiss to Mac’s forehead. “Tonight was about you.” 

“Jack…” Mac’s exasperation was evident. 

“Here,” Jack changed the subject as he gestured to Mac’s adornments. “Let me help you with those.”

The look he got in return told Jack that the discussion was not over but the kid acquiesced easily enough and let Jack remove the piercing and the leather cuff at his bicep before they stepped into the stall. It was far from the first time they’d showered together. They had a system in place. While Mac took the spray and washed his hair, Jack lathered up behind him and then they switched places. If there was going to be any funny business, and there often was, it was usually after they’d both cleaned up properly. 

Jack had just rinsed the last dregs of soap from his scalp when Mac’s arms wrapped around him from behind, a slick hand enveloped his cock and a dimpled chin hooked over his shoulder in that order. To be honest it startled him ever so slightly but Mac’s hand was already moving and it was instinct to thrust into the warm wet perfection of that grip. Jack let his head ease to the side to rest against Mac’s with a small hum of pleasure. 

“Mac…” he’d meant what he’d said earlier. There was no need to reciprocate. 

“Shut up, Jack,” the words tired and fond. 

Jack was of a mind to do just that. 

“Yeah…” he agreed, unable to resist some final unsteady commentary. “Shutting up now.” 

He let Mac take some of his weight, one hand reaching back to curl around the outside of Mac’s thigh for some counter balance. While Jack’s mind had been more than okay with his lack of orgasm, his body hadn’t quite gotten the memo and it took an embarrassingly short amount of time for his erection to return to its full rock hard glory. It didn’t hurt that Mac was far from inexperienced or that he knew just how to touch Jack to light him up like a goddamn candle. Jack was putty in the kids hands, always had been. The whine he unleashed when Mac slowed and let the soap wash away was unrepentant. He was so damn close. 

“Turn around,” Mac ordered. The tone of voice caused a shiver to race down Jack’s spine. He liked it. Mac didn’t get bossy often but when he did he meant business. 

Jack had barely turned, the spray hitting the back of his neck, when Mac dropped to his knees with a gracefulness that Jack couldn’t help but envy. The first slippery swirl of Mac’s tongue at the flared head of Jack’s cock forced a moan from him so loud it echoed off the tiles. His hands flew out to brace himself against the shower walls and he spared a very brief moment of hope that it was Bozer in the room next to them and not Riley. Thoughts of anything else but the moment were lost when Mac wrapped one had around him and the other cupped his balls, squeezing with just enough pressure to enhance pleasure with a hint of pain. Jack widened his stance and felt Mac’s hum of approval vibrate through him. _Oh, fuck yeah…_

Lips wrapped around his tip and Jack felt the pull of suction, gentle and random as Mac’s talented tongue lapped and flicked at his slit. The faint, tickle-tease of pleasure was almost too much and yet not enough. Jack could feel the impending release coiling in his groin and knew he needed _something_ more to spark the connection that would set him off. As if reading his mind, Mac slowly took in the length of him until Jack could feel the back of the kid’s throat. It was a measure of the level of control he had, even in this, that he did not thrust or rut when his body was all but vibrating with the need to do just that. 

“Mac…oh, Jesus…sweetheart…” It was like someone had pushed the pause button and he was idling in place on the very edge of release and needed a final push to just let go. Not that he could say any of that as his upstairs brain wasn’t exactly firing on all cylinders at the moment. And while he may’ve had admirable restraint over his body it wasn’t full control as evidenced by the small hitches of his hips that were completely involuntary. Mac had wrapped both arms around the back of Jack thighs and the offer was obvious for Jack to let go, to take what he needed but he couldn’t do that…not to Mac. 

Jack cupped the side of Mac’s face and encouraged him to meet his gaze. Mac nuzzled into his palm and took his time but when he did look up Jack’s breath caught in his throat. Crystal blue eyes shimmered with subtle challenge, Mac somehow managing to look both seductive and innocent at the same time, as lashes far longer than they had any right to be blinked up at him demurely. It was that goddamn eyeliner though, running from the heat and humidity that had Jack grunting inelegantly. 

“Fu…..nghhhhhhh” Jack’s free hand snapped back to the wall for balance as Mac did something with his tongue to the underside of Jack’s cock and that was all it took to send him over the edge. He refused to outright fuck Mac’s mouth but there was little he could do to prevent the natural bucking and humping that resulted when one orgasmed with such force. Jack didn’t even have time to warn Mac, but the kid knew what he was doing when he targeted Jack with those baby blues and sure enough he took all Jack had to offer and swallowed it down like a champ. 

Jack was left trembling and weak-kneed as he recovered, head bowed and eyes closed. Mac held him in his mouth as he softened, gentle hands running up and down the back of Jack’s legs, releasing him only when Jack shifted to signal he was ready to move. 

There was a measure of surprise in Mac’s eyes when Jack hauled him to his feet and shoved him back against the shower tiles, hand slipping behind Mac’s head just in time to prevent impact with the wall. He took Mac’s mouth roughly and without apology, tongue thrusting and seeking as he tasted himself. It was one of his biggest turn-ons and Mac knew it. He let Jack take what he wanted, one hand wrapped around Jack’s forearm and the other at his hip until the adrenalin bled away and circled the drain with water that was finally beginning to cool. 

Jack pulled away enough to shut the water off before it got too cold and pulled Mac in until their foreheads were pressed together. Content to just enjoy the closeness before moving, Jack, for once, had nothing to say. The day was finally catching up to him and the desire to crawl into bed and wrap himself around Mac was beginning to overtake everything else. 

“You, uh, really like the liner, huh?” Mac asked. 

Jack chuckled at the hint of surprise in the kid’s tone and tilted Mac’s face up for a kiss before pulling back to meet his eyes. 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Jack said innocently. 

They shared a smile. Jack thought of that moment when Mac looked up at him and how the kid knew exactly what he was doing when he batted those pretty lashes at him. 

“I think it’s time to take care of that though ‘cause you’re starting to resemble a panda a little too much for my liking.” 

Mac let his fingers tangle with Jack’s as they left the shower. Once they’d each dried off and had towels wrapped around their waists Jack encouraged Mac to sit on the counter next to the sink. Among the complimentary toiletries was a small travel size package of wipes for make-up removal. Jack opened it and tugged one free. 

“May I?” he asked. 

Mac consented quietly and allowed Jack to tilt his head this way and that as he gently cleaned the delicate skin around both eyes. As he worked a soft, sleepiness crept into Mac’s features and he gazed openly at Jack from one eye, seemingly unaware that he was staring. Jack let him look his fill and took his time, getting every last smudge of the dark liner. When he was done he tossed the wipe into the trash bin and met Mac’s gaze. The kid was obviously over tired because he just continued to look at Jack like he was trying to figure something out and didn’t seem to realize Jack was done. Jack’s smile was pure affection. 

“You with me, bud?” 

A sleepy Mac was just too adorable for words. Some of his natural defenses came down and he was so much more expressive than he realized. Jack wasn’t sure what was running through that overactive mind, but whatever it was sure had his boy’s full attention. He still hadn’t answered Jack and the older man could only shake his head fondly. 

“Well,” Jack continued as if he wasn’t engaged in some awkward one-sided conversation. “I don’t know about you but I’m about ready to hit the hay.” 

Mac apparently took that as his cue. “I’m sorry I’m not good at this, Jack.” 

“Not good at what?” Jack asked. 

“This,” Mac lifted one hand and waved it in Jack’s general direction. “Relationship stuff.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Jack responded. “You seem to be doing just fine to me.” 

Mac eyed him doubtfully. 

“I envy you sometimes, Jack” Mac admitted with a glance down, missing Jack’s look of surprise. “You always say what’s on your mind. You…you’re so open and honest. You make it look easy.” 

“Yeah, well,” Jack knew where this was headed and wanted to cut it off at the pass. “I’ve been running my mouth since I was old enough to string two words together. You know that. I can talk all day and not say anything.” 

“I’m aware,” Mac admitted with a pointed gaze. “But you never shy away from the hard stuff…the stuff that matters, you just say it. It took some getting used to…but I’ve always loved that about you.” 

Jack smiled softly at that admission and then couldn’t help but frown at what followed. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to do the same for you. You deserve it, Jack.” 

“Hey, now,” Jack soothed. “You don’t ever need to apologize to me for being yourself, you got that? I meant what I said earlier. It wasn’t just bedroom talk. There’s _nothing_ I’d change about you. You’re perfect the way you are. Besides, and trust me when I say this, you have ways of making your thoughts and feelings known that don’t require words. We may not convey things in the same way but your way is just as effective as mine.” 

The look on Mac’s face as Jack finished was just one example of many. Those gorgeous blue eyes full of hope and doubt and love, the slightest shine indicating an emotional level of exhaustion the kid was unable or unwilling to hide. Jack was pretty sure Mac wasn’t even aware of the way he leaned into him, so invested in every word of praise Jack had to offer – like a sunflower reaching for the last rays of warm afternoon sunshine. How the kid reached his current age without acknowledging his own value as an individual was actually pretty understandable considering his history and who his father was. Jack couldn’t fix the past but he could damn well make sure going forward that Mac knew his worth in every sense of the word. 

“Thank you, Jack,” Mac said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome,” Jack said automatically, then, “For what exactly?” 

“For being so patient,” Mac continued. “My dad…Nikki…even grandpa had his limits when it came to letting me do things in my own time. You and Bozer, you’re different. You never rush me or get mad when I take too long.” 

“There’s no such thing as too long,” Jack assured. “You’re ready when you’re ready.” A small pause. “You’re worth waiting for, Mac. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

Mac dipped his head, bashful and grateful at the same time. 

“Come on,” Jack said as he turned and hooked his fingers around the back of Mac’s knees, offering a piggyback into the bedroom. “Time for secret agents to go get their beauty sleep.” 

Mac eyed him as Jack looked back over his shoulder. _Seriously?_

Jack gave a small tug and Mac slid forward on the counter, knees pressing into the outside of Jack’s hips in response. Jack wiggled his eyebrows up and down until Mac rolled his eyes and gave in. He wrapped his arms loosely around Jack’s neck as the man adjusted his grip to support Mac’s full weight and lifted him for the short stroll to the other room. 

“You’re a nut,” Mac’s sleepy voice muttered with indulgence. 

Jack responded in the same manner. “You gotta admit…I’m a handsome nut, though.” 

“Yeah,” Mac agreed. “You are. So modest, too.” 

Jack laughed tiredly. It really had been a long day. He lowered Mac’s feet to the carpet carefully and fetched clean boxers from their bag. In their line of work it never paid to sleep naked. Jack had learned that the hard way relatively early in his career. Mac crawled into the bed first while Jack got the lights, the room a dark blue instead of the pitch black they both preferred. Jack was just about to wrap himself around Mac when the kid turned and buried himself in Jack’s chest. It was so unusual that Jack froze for a second or two. Mac was good when it came to accepting any comfort Jack wanted to offer, especially after sex, but he was never one to actively seek it. Jack pulled him in impossibly close when Mac actually snuggled into him, fitting their bodies together comfortably with Mac tucked beneath Jack’s chin. The quiet stretched as their breathing synced and settled. 

“Okay?” Jack finally had to ask. Had to know. 

Mac nodded and Jack took him at his word. Could be a slight bleed from earlier which wasn’t uncommon. Jack certainly had no problem holding Mac in his arms all night. For all that he was immensely tired; sleep was elusive, for both of them. They lay there quietly for an unknown period of time until Mac broke the silence. 

“I dated this guy a few years ago. Adam. He noticed…the same thing you did. He seemed nice enough at first. We had a lot in common. We were in the middle of…you know…when he just sprung it on me. He started saying these really nice things and it was good…I mean I was a little thrown but it was good…until it wasn’t. Once he noticed I was into it…he started calling me names like pet…or whore. I didn’t like it and I told him to stop.” 

“Jesus,” Jack cursed. “Mac, I…” 

“Jack, I know what you’re going to say. Don’t,” Mac ordered from his spot nestled in Jacks arms. “It’s not the same. You asked. You waited. You would have stopped at any time if I’d asked.” 

Jack remembered his earlier thoughts on humiliation and how it often accompanied praise kink in some form or another. He was so very grateful that it was something that didn’t come naturally to him and that he’d followed his instincts. 

“I don’t remember you dating an Adam,” Jack searched his memory for a face so he could teach the kid a lesson or two if they ever crossed paths. 

“He wasn’t around long enough for you to meet him,” Mac said. “He could tell something had changed because I just wasn’t into it anymore. It went downhill after that. We argued and then he left.” 

“He left you alone after starting a scene?” Jack’s voice was full of quiet rage. “That stupid little sonovabitch.” 

“Yeah. It wasn’t fun but you helped make it better.” 

_What?_ Jack pulled back and looked down at Mac with raised brows. “What now?” 

“Remember that night I showed up at your place and we binge watched the first season of Breaking Bad?” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Jack’s voice distracted as he recalled the memory. “That was the night?” 

Mac nodded. 

Jack pulled Mac back in and squeezed the hell out of him. There was no way he could have known but he felt slightly guilty for not knowing, not doing something more to help Mac that night. Apparently he was an easy read. 

“I just needed you there, Jack. It was enough.” 

It didn’t quite ease the belated guilt Jack was feeling but he was grateful Mac had come to him. 

“And Adam? You ever see him again?” Jack asked. 

“He came by the house a couple days later and apologized. Wanted to make things right. I told him I wasn’t interested.” 

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. 

“There’s no way I could have known. I get that. But I’m still sorry, Mac. I would have done things differently tonight.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Mac admitted. “I was nervous…embarrassed at first and it brought back some unpleasant memories, but then I realized that none of that mattered because I was with you.” 

Jack felt his eyes sting and he kissed the top of Mac’s head. 

“You’ve always had my back. I trust you with my life, Jack. How could I not trust you with this?” Mac finished. 

Jack was silent for a long moment, feeling more than a little emotional himself. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve the man in his arms, and despite the initial manipulation that brought them together, he was so very grateful they’d found each other. 

“So…you think it’s something you’d like to try it again?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah, Jack,” Mac responded without hesitation if a bit heavy with impending sleep. “’t’s not something I’d want to do all the time, but yeah.” A pause. “It was hot.” 

Jack huffed out a tired laugh in agreement. “Damn right it was.” 

Their soft conversation continued until they finally drifted off in each other’s arms, neither sure who fell asleep first. They slept deeply, barely moving at all through the night. 

Until Bozer pounded obnoxiously loud on the hotel door and startled them both awake just shy of six am. 

“Rise and shine, lovebirds! We’ve got a flight to catch!” 

Bozer’s laugh faded as he continued on his way to Riley’s room with coffee and bagels. Jack was pretty sure he’d gotten his answer about who shared the room next to theirs. Disgruntled and tired, Jack looked down at Mac who was already blinking sleep from his eyes and smiling up at him. Ugh, such a morning person. 

“Look at you all wide-eyed and bushy tailed,” he said, unable to help the crinkling of his eyes. “Bet you got plans for a run or some such nonsense before checkout.” 

Mac’s eyes sparkled and Jack had only a second to recognize the kid’s intent before he was unceremoniously flipped to his back. 

“I’ve got a different kind of exercise in mind,” Mac’s voice was sleep rough and sultry and went directly to Jack’s groin. 

“Now that is my idea of a workout,” Jack said as he pulled Mac in for a kiss. 

They missed breakfast…but Bozer hadn’t gotten them any bagels anyway. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to trim some of the dialogue but Jack is a talker and he's adamant about making sure Mac is okay at all times. I worried it would affect the 'sexiness' factor but in the end its about their relationship as a whole and that's just how they roll! I sincerely hope you enjoyed and if you did - please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
